


The world of Futas and Cum

by Somethingsomethingdarkside



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Cock Worship, Cum Inflation, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Futanari, Knotting, Large Cock, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, animal cocks, excessive cum, musk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingsomethingdarkside/pseuds/Somethingsomethingdarkside
Summary: You are somehow transported into a strange world full of girls with dicks. And other than them having dicks what do they have in common? Why they want to pump you full of cum of course! This fic follows your own adventure through the world where you try and mostly fail at trying to not get fucked until you can barely walk.Each chapter will hold an individual or sometimes more of the girls from Homestuck and each of them having a completely unique way to fuck or a unique kink to that specific chapter!
Relationships: Aradia Megido/Reader, Feferi Peixes/Reader, Jade Harley/Reader, Kanaya Maryam/Reader, Nepeta Leijon/Reader, Rose Lalonde/Reader, Terezi Pyrope/Reader, Vriska Serket/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	1. Huntress

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is the special project i was talking about. And for the first big dick girled here is Nepeta!

The many sounds of the forests were heard all around you as you slowly opened your eyes. What felt like it had been just mere moments ago you had been outside on your way back home when you had suddenly collapsed. You certainly hadn't collapsed in a forest and after a look around it was clear this was no earth forest. Sure it had its similarities but some things were very clearly off about this place. You stood up from the ground and stretched your back as you tried to figure out where the hell to go? It was forest all around not a single path or road or anything showing any signs of civilisation. This was worrying.

What if this place had no kinds of civilisations at all? What if you had somehow been sent to a world with nothing but nature? There was no chance you were surviving that but thinking more over it you could just be overreacting. Not every part of a forest has paths if you just go and walk in one direction you must eventually reach some kind of sign of civilisation right? Well, whether you would or not just standing around and thinking about it does no good so with a sigh you just started walking forwards.

Rivers usually lead to people you remembered, all you had to do was walk until you reached a river. That is if there even were rivers in this strange world. The trees themself looked normal mostly but when it came to their leaves instead of the green you were so used to seeing it was mostly grey only with some small specks of blue hinted at in the tone. And the grass was soft, much softer than grass was supposed to be as if you could just lay down on it and sleep.

You didn't know if this was another planet or dimension or something along those lines. If it was another dimension maybe there would be some sort of portal back. If it was another planet however well there wasn't much you could do about it. Other than just hoping you randomly collapse again and waking up back on earth there wasn't any way of. And well what's the chance of that happening again?

The softness of the grass made it strange to walk on. It was as if you were walking on a very thin mattress or some kind of blanket. As you walked and wondered why it was like that you were interrupted by the sound of rushing water in the distance. You had been right all you had to do was keep walking and eventually you would reach water and now all you needed to do was follow down the river and you would hopefully reach civilisation. 

Before you decided to continue you felt like you needed to drink. You didn't know if the water was different than that of earth but if it was it wasn't as if you had much of a choice. You would need to drink eventually either way so why not try it now. You got down on your knees and leaned towards the water, reaching out your hands towards the water you scooped some up and drank it.

Luckily it seemed to be just normal water. Or at least it tasted like it who knew what could be in it. You stood up again confident that you could at least survive here so you started to walk down the path of the river. Following where the current was floating. You walked for what felt like hours. It felt as if the forest was never going to end or but it might just have been you getting slower from how tiring walking for so long had been. 

It almost felt as if you were going to just fall asleep in the middle of the forest here. But your attention was brought back when you heard something moving the leaves in one of the trees. You immediately turned around trying to see from where it came from but as you looked up at the trees you saw nothing.

Had it been some kind of animal? It was probably just a squirrel or some other small animal so you brushed it off and continued to walk. After a couple of minutes, you heard the noise again but it was closer this time in a closer tree. You still couldn't spot it despite knowing exactly what tree it was. Whatever it was it must be following you which started to freak you out a bit.

You just continued walking, albeit a bit faster this time. It could just be a small animal that was curious about you. After all, this was another world humans probably didn't exist here it could just be curious about what you were. And yet you felt like you really should keep your distances away from it. And then you heard it again. 

You ran. Even if it was just a small animal it could be dangerous it could also be a big animal. One hiding in the trees hunting you. As you ran you heard the rustling of leaves as if it was jumping from tree to tree chasing you, it had to be a predator if it could chase you by jumping between the trees it was most certainly both more agile and faster than you.

It could clearly just jump on to you and catch you but it just didn't. It was as if it was toying with you, trying to see how long you could keep it up. But it didn't last long as you ended up tripping on a tree branch, falling face-first on to the ground. You tried to get back up but was immediately sent back on the ground as you felt a weight collapse on to you and pin you down.

"Aww shame that you fell I was enjoying watching your ass jiggle when you ran" The voice made a giggle as you tried to get away from her to no avail. You turned your head to the side to try and get a look at her and you quickly noticed that she was clearly not human. Her skin was grey and her eyes yellow and olive green. Not to mention her horns that looked almost as if they were cat ears.

"What- what the hell are you get off me!" You desperately yelled to try and make her get off of you but all she was giggle some more. You moved your head back and tried again to get away but as you did so you heard a ruffling of clothes from the girl sitting on you and suddenly something hard pressing against your ass.

"I'm a troll silly! I don't know what you are but what I do know is that you've got a fat bubbly ass that's just begging to get ravaged by my cock" Her voice sounded so casual as if there was nothing wrong with what she was doing. You certainly had no interest in this. "No no no hold on we can talk about this" Your voice was desperate. Desperate to get away from her but you doubted that was going to be possible. 

She hummed a bit as she undid your pants and easily slid them down along with your underwear. She shifted herself on you to properly align her cock with your waiting hole. She wasn't pressing on you as much as before now so you thought you could finally getaway but just before you tried to move away she slammed into you.

Her hand moved over your mouth just as you were about to scream. Instead of making you make a muffled sound against her hand. "Fuck your ass is so tight are you a virgin or something? It's hard to believe someone wouldn't have taken your ass already" She started to slowly ease her cock into you, letting your ass spread wide for that fat cock of hers.

Her cock felt way too big, a normal-sized one should have already fully hilted in you yet she just kept going. When she finally forced the last bit of cock in you it felt as if it had to be 12 inches at a minimum. And then she pulled out a bit and started to pump her cock in and out of you. Your virgin ass completely unused to something like this was squeezing down hard on her cock, the fact that she was able to keep pounding into you like this was a clear showing of her superior strength.

Whenever it pressed down against your prostate you screamed both out of pleasure and pain. As much as you hated that fat rod that kept pushing into you there was no denying just how good it felt. Your screams slowly turned from screams to moans to which caused Nepeta to remove her hand from your mouth. "Moaning are you? looks like your enjoying this a lot more than you say you are~"

You were about to try and it but just before she changed her pace. No longer just pumping into you but thrusting faster and harder. You felt her weight collapse over you again, pressing your entire body on to the ground as you felt her breasts press again the back of your head. She was lifting up her hips until only the tip of her cock was in and then immediately slamming all the way down over and over.

You would have thought the ground would have been uncomfortable at least to fuck on but the strange softness of the grass made it surprisingly comfortable. It was almost as if it was made to be fucked on. You realised that there was a wet spot on the ground where your dick was. You had came just from being fucked in the ass with no attention having even been considered for your dick. Had you really been enjoying getting fucked this much?

You felt how her dick was almost just leaking precum into you. The precum was seemingly acting as lube allowing her to fuck harder and faster into you, you could even feel some drops of it leak out of you whenever she pulled out enough for your asshole to not be completely stretched out by her cock.

"Ohhh your ass is just too good! I just wanna keep you to be my cock slave but I've got buisness to attend to so I cant bring you with me" She let out a loud moan as she thrust into you as hard as she possibly could. "So il just have to fuck you so hard you can never get my cock out of your mind instead!"

You could hear how hard she was thrusting into you now. With each thrust, the sound of skin colliding echoing in the surrounding area. Completely drowning out the noises of the rushing water and the other various sounds of the forest. Nepeta had started panting making it clear that the troll girl was getting close to reaching her climax.

Her cock was throbbing in your ass. Releasing more and more pre-cum as she kept slamming right into your abused prostate. She was holding nothing back anymore, her entire weight holding you still against the ground as the only movement that was happening was her hips slamming into you and your hands holding on to the ground.

With one final thrust, she came. Cum rushing into your ass as if it was a fire hose. She held her groin firmly planted against your ass, not letting an inch of cock remain outside of you or let even a drop of cum escape. She kept cumming for way too long and when her stream of cum finally came to an end all she did was let out a happy sigh.

"You are by far the best thing I've ever fucked" She slid her cock out of you and stood up, but you didn't have the energy to stand up now. You feel like just laying her to rest sounds good. "It's a shame I can't bring you with me, but I hope to see you around again so we can have some more fun~"

She stepped over you and walked away. All you could do was just lay there and watch as she walked away. You could see her now flaccid cock just hanging as it dripped some of its remaining cum as she walked, her hips swaying a bit as well. Despite what had just happened you thought she looked pretty hot. And with that final thought, your head collapsed on to the ground again unconscious. Just laying there in the middle of nowhere with cum slowly dripping out of your ass.


	2. Poision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for blood in this one, but here comes the second chapther with the second girl. Namely Kanaya!

When you woke up you weren't outside anymore. Instead, someone had brought you into their home. Someone must have found you lying unconscious on the ground and taken pity on you. Well, you can't complain about that this is a lot better than just laying outside. Who knows that kind of animal might have stumbled upon your sleeping and defenceless body out there.

You got up from the couch you had been laid on and rubbed the back of your head. You don't know if it had been from sleeping on the couch or on the ground before but whichever it was this had not been the most comfortable sleeping position. It felt like you must have been sleeping for a couple of hours at least.

Your ass was still sore from the rough ass fucking you had received last night. When you had woken up in this strange world you hadn't exactly expected being raped to be the first thing to happen to you. Even if it had gotten pretty good after you got used to the pain. But that was then and this is now and you really needed to thank whoever had brought you here.

No one was in the room with you and there weren't any kind of notes or anything left behind by whoever owned the place. The room looked pretty nicely decorated. Not to the point that whoever owned it was rich but more that they knew how to design a place to look good. 

You exited the room which leads to a small hallway with the exit to the house at the end of it and several doorways leading to different rooms. Some having doors while others just being openings the size of doors. You could hear what sounded like a television in another room, whoever had found you must be there you thought.

You walked into the room and quickly spotted someone sitting on the couch silently watching tv. They looked to be the same species as the girl who had fucked you earlier but there were some clear differences between the other. Her skin wasn't just paler it was glowing a bright white. She was taller as well but didn't have as much muscle and were those fangs?

Well, there was no reason to just stand around so you stepped up towards her. "Hey there you the one who brought me here?" The troll girl quickly turned her head towards you, making a smile as she stood up. "Yes, that would be me. I found you in an ahem rather exposing position looked like things had been a bit too rough for you"

You had almost forgotten just what position you had fallen asleep in. Memories of you just laying on the ground with your ass up and dripping cum coming back to your mind causing you to blush a bit. "Oh erm yes sorry you had to see that. I didn't really expect nor want for something like that to happen"

The experience had left you a bit worried that it was the norm around here, but whoever this was hadn't attempted anything as of yet. "No need to apologize its nothing unusual. Although you yourself are rather unusual I've never seen anything like you before" Oh yeah that's right your pretty much an alien to this person.

There wasn't any way to explain how you came here since you yourself didn't know so you just shrugged. "I'm a human but I don't know really know how I got here, I just kinda ended up here I guess. But my names y/n, whats yours?" It was probably for the best to be friendly, just in case if they were like the last person you met. They might spare you then.

"Kanaya Maryam, I'm sorry if this is a bit sudden but you see I'm a rainbow drinker and if you would be so kind as to offer some blood id be very grateful. I promise I won't take too much" You had no idea what a rainbow drinker was but from the sight of her fangs along with the request for blood she must have been a vampire.  
e  
Well, she had helped you out and with the promise of only taking a little, you saw no reason to deny. Besides she might be much more willing to help you more if you accept. "Sure I don't see why not go right ahead" Kanaya smiled and quickly got close to you, grabbing your head with one hand to expose your neck.

She leaned her head down to your neck and with a quick motion sunk her fangs into your neck and began to drink. Other than the sudden puncture it was completely painless only some odd sensation around the part where she bit. But after a while, that odd sensation started to spread through you, spread through your blood.

You felt yourself getting dizzy, a bit drowsy even the longer she sucked out your blood. Your arms and legs felt weak, the only thing holding you up being Kanaya. She slowly pulled her blood-covered fangs out of your neck, her lips covered in your blood as well. "What's the matter with you? Don't you know that rainbow drinkers always inject a poison into their victims to keep them docile?"

Poison, of course, it had to be a poison. How could you have ever known? you came from a world where there was no such thing as vampires or rainbow drinkers as she called them. You tried to speak but you couldn't bring yourself to form any words everything was just a blur. 

She was still holding on to you, more in an attempt to get you to stay still as you were swaying around in your dizzy state. As you did so on more than one occasion you accidentally brushed against her crotch, where her slowly hardening cock was. Kanaya could hardly take it, seeing a small, cute and fat assed boy practically grinding against her was more than she could handle.

She started moving back towards the couch with you, as you fell more and more to the effects of the poison. She let go of you as she undid her pants, revealing her absolute monster of an cock. You never managed to get a good look on the dick of the girl from last night but it was clear that Kanaya was much bigger.

Her balls alone could cover your entire head if she were to lay them over you, had you not been so strongly affected by that venom you would have been worried that trying to take that dick would actually just break you. But that venom all it did was make you want her, want that monster inside of you.

Once Kanaya had gotten her pants off of her she grabbed your arm and moved to sit down on her couch. Her cock was standing fully erect now pointing straight up and just begging for attention. Kanaya pulled you up on the couch in a swift moment, she was both stronger than you and you were barely able to even move on your own. You couldn't do much to resist.

"Why don't you sit down, I've got just a perfect seat for you. It's got a special rod to keep you still" Her voice was flirtatious, clearly not caring that in your current state whatever consent you could offer would be very real. You nodded eagerly in response, trying to get over to her cock but you were far too out of it to manage to get there.

You heard a giggle from Kanaya before she grabbed you again and lifted you up over her cock, aligning its tip with the entrance to your ass. She slowly pushed you down with a grunt as the first couple of inches entered your ass. You would have thought with your last experience that it might be easier now but no. With mow much bigger and fatter her cock was it instead was even more painful than last time.

She kept pulling you down further and further down her cock before she felt it was deep enough for her to start thrusting her hips up. You started to moan as she thrust up against your poor abused prostate. "Fuck- I can see why you got fucked earlier your ass is the tightest one I've ever seen"

Her hands moved to your hips as she continued you to force you down as she thrusted, her nails digging into your skin. She had managed to force over half of her cock into you now, you couldn't feel her tip pressing against your prostate but instead the side of her cock pressing against it. It was disgusting how big that thing was.

With one strong pushed she dragged your entire body down her cock at once. Both of you screamed, you with a mix of pleasure and pain and Kanaya with pleasure and pure lust. She leaned her head back down towards your neck and bit down sucking out more of your blood and injecting more of that venom.

Her cock was making a bulge on your skin, her thrusting now only causing you to bounce on her cock instead of pulling you further. Every time you bounced back down you moaned loudly yelling her name begging for more which she happily delivered. She ripped her fangs out of your skin, her mouth now dripping with your blood as she started to pull you up before forcing you down again.

She was much stronger than you and was using you as if you were nothing but a sex toy. Forcing your body up and down her cock as fast as her strength could allow. You felt yourself getting soar even the part of your stomach where her cock made a bulge whenever she hilted herself in you was getting sore. 

"Kanya!-" You screamed as you came, shooting your small blast of cum over the floor which Kanaya didn't even seem to notice. Not letting up a single moment of her assault. As painful as it was you were absolutely loving it. You didn't care if it might just be the poison speaking but getting used like this just felt so good.

You could hear Kanaya's breath getting faster her moans louder and her thrusts more eager. It was clear she couldn't last much longer. With how big her balls were you were getting a bit worried about the size of her load even with how much you were enjoying this. But she was certainly not about to pull out. Not at this rate.

Her breath hitched and with one final push, she hilted her cock into you, trying to press you down further than was possible as she came. Her cum shooting straight up into your stomach and sometimes even further, you could feel the taste of cum coming from the back of your throat.

She weakly trusted some more trying to milk out as much cum out of her cock as she possibly could. Once the stream of cum finally died down you both sighed in relief. "Your a good little cum slut, I think il keep you around" Keep you around? She couldn't do that you still had to get home.

But you felt much too weak and tired to fight back and deny her request this had taken a lot out of you. She grabbed you again and pulled you off of her cock, a loud plop sound coming once the tip left your body. "I'm sorry for being so rough, couldn't control myself. I will just let you rest up for now"

You thought she might help you back to the room you had awoken to but instead, she laid you down on the couch. Using her ballsack as a pillow for your head. It was clear you had been nowhere near draining that thing it was still huge and full of cum. You were glad she had decided to stop when she had you didn't think you could handle another round of that. 

You felt her drop her now flaccid cock over you, laying half over your face as it dripped some remaining cum on the tip on to your torso. Kanaya meanwhile just returned to watching tv paying no mind to you as you lay there panting from the experience. And if she really was going to keep you around this was far from over.


End file.
